Champion's Limb
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Acxa may be sixteen, but she had witnessed many terrible things, including the pain Lotor has inflicted upon his father's favorite prisoner, The Champion. This, instead of increasing her respect in her prince, increases her fear, the only thing that she seems to still own. Au where Krolia is Acxa's mother.


Champion's Limb;

"Lotor, this is quite a risk." Axca mused, pursing her lips.

"It's worth it." Lotor assured her, pushing on his ship's joysticks carefully. "I can't wait to meet the 'Champion'. Maybe I can learn something from him."

"You mean maybe he may learn something from you, right?" Ezor asked, smiling shyly at Lotor.

"Of course." Lotor grinned. "I might give the Druids something to experiment on."

"I can't believe that you would chop off a limb of a living being just to gain favor." Axca snorted, and was promptly ignored. After all, she was only sixteen. Her opinion didn't matter, especially not to THE Prince Lotor.

"Zethrid, turn on the cloaking." Lotor ordered, turning a few knobs.

"Yes sir!" Zethrid nodded, pressing a button enthusiastically.

"Narti, thrusters."

Narti moved the bar down, slowing the ship.

"Nicely done, ladies." Lotor nodded.

"Sir. Don't risk dying just for the sake of proving you're better then the Champion." Axca tried one last time, but Lotor shot her a hard look.

"Don't tell me, Axca, what I can or cannot do. I decided I would do it, and so I shall."

"Lotor-"

"Don't try to change my mind. It's made. Ezor, which bay do I land in?"

"117-9875. It's empty and no one is in there, and as a plus, nobody is going to land there in the future, due to the docking log. It's under repairs."

"Excellent. Axca, don your helmet. Come with me. Ezor, you too. It's best to have two generals with me rather than one." Lotor stood up and slipped a sword into his sheath, and gathered up his helmet. "But it's best only to be SEEN with one. So, Ezor, my dear, turn invisible for me."

"Yes, sir!" Ezor disappeared from sight, but Axca could tell that Ezor was next to her judging by the girl's quiet breathing.

"Come along, girls. Axca, I said to put on your helmet. There is no room for disobedience."

Axca nodded, and slipped on her helmet. "My apologies. I'm ready, Lotor."

"Watch the ship while we're gone." Lotor ordered Zethrid and Narti, then waved to his other two generals. "Come."

Axca obediently followed her prince as he weaved through the command ship. Once, as they passed a Druid, it cocked its head and stared at them, but Axca felt that they were lucky that he hasn't stopped them.

"Lotor, how much farther to the gladiator pit?" Ezor's whispered.

"Patience. I hope to arrive there just as they announce the Champion." Lotor snarled.

"Sir…" Axca froze and turned to look at him.

"Axca, I don't have time for this." Lotor snapped. "I'm going to do it, no matter what you try. And don't try anything, or, do you remember our little talk?"

Ezor leaned close to Axca's ear. "Or say bye-bye to your mother. Lotor is prepared to kill her, easily, you know."

"Ezor, zip it." Axca glared, and the invisible woman quieted herself.

"Ah, here we are. Go find two seats, girls. I'll go and challenge him."

"Yes sir. Ezor, follow me." Axca nodded and headed to the bleachers, maneuvering through the crowd. Hesitantly she looked towards Emperor Zarkon's box, and was relieved he hadn't arrived yet.

"Ladies and Roughgalra! We are here to watch Champion fight until he or his opponent falls unconscious, looses a limb, or even dies." The announcer called out to the throngs of people, and meanwhile Axca found two seats. "Are you ready?"

Cheers arose around Axca, and she felt a twist of dread curl around her heart. Why did they enjoy death so much?

She saw Zarkon enter his booth, and began to feel afraid. He couldn't see Lotor's face! If he did, Lotor could be killed.

Axca felt Ezor squeeze her hand, trying to calm her. "Don't worry. Lotor knows what he's doing."

"He knows that he's doing something terrible, almost like threatening to kill my mother if I make one step out of line."

"He's trying to protect you-"

"Shh!"

The announcer had begun to speak again, and a spotlight landed on a small figure in the center of the arena.

The Champion.

"Oh!" Axca choked, beginning to stand. What was a human doing here? Did the Galra conquer Earth, the homeland of her father?

"Sit down!" The still-invisible Ezor hissed.

Axca sat down, but felt fear naw at her mind.

"Who dares challenge Champion?" The announcer questioned, and there was only a second's hesitation before a figure at the opposite side of the pit stood.

Clothed completely in blue, black, grey, and orange, only those who personally knew him could tell that this man was Lotor. "I do!"

"Welcome to the field! Good luck." The announcer backed away from his microphone.

Lotor jumped over the handrails, breaking into a roll upon impact with the ground.

The lights popped up significantly, casting a bright light over all of the gladiator pit.

Champion turned toward Lotor and held out his sword, preparing for impact. Lotor met the sword with own his sword, and the sound of metal echoed through the room.

Champion pulled away his sword quickly, causing Lotor to stumble. He tried to bring his sword down on top of Lotor, but he failed, for the prince whipped around and blocked the sword easily.

Axca saw Champion quicken his step as he realized that his opponent was going to be a challenge to beat.

Champion pulled back his sword again, and ducked as Lotor attempted to stab his chest.

Champion went for Lotor's legs, but the prince dodged, and Champion stood again, retreating several steps to give himself more room to maneuver. Lotor swung again, and Champion dodged, a little too slow. The sword grazed him, digging into his nose temporarily, leaving a gash from cheek to cheek, right over his nose.

Champion quickly whipped the blood from his face and lunged for Lotor, his sword pointed straight out.

Axca held her breath, hoping neither of them would get dangerously hurt.

Lotor flipped over his opponent's head, landing a few feet behind him.

Champion didn't bother to look behind him but ran forward a few steps before turning, so Lotor couldn't get a clean shot.

Champion charged and Lotor ducked to the side, and aimed for his competitor's elbow. Lotor missed his mark by several inches, and his sword lodged itself in Champion's arm.

Champion let out a ragged cry, collapsing onto the sandy ground.

Then Lotor did a horrid thing. Instead of having the decency to leave his sword gouged in Champion's arm to clog the bleeding, he grabbed the hilt and heaved. The sword simply came free.

Blood burst from the wound, and Champion screamed in pain and fury. He was wise enough not to move, and kept still.

Cheers began to rise from the crowd, and it took Axca a split second to realize; the battle was won.

Lotor removed his helmet and sneered at Zarkon, mocking that he had made his way into the matches without trying.

Zarkon rose from his chair, scowling. He opened his mouth to call to Lotor, but Lotor seemed to disappear, leaving the the room with silent steps.

Axca felt Ezor inhale sharply and stand, and Acxa copied her.

Both girls hurried from the bleachers, eventually finding Lotor standing outside his father's throne room.

"Axca, is Ezor with you?"

"I'm here." Ezor shaky voice sounded behind Axca. "What were you thinking? What are you doing here? You're going to die!"

"Stay invisible, Ezor." Lotor ordered, making sure the girl stayed unseen. "Rest assured, this all goes according to plan."

"Lotor!" Zarkon had, evidently followed Lotor as well, and had entered the room, glaring at Lotor. "I should have you killed right where you stand for treason."

"Father, I only-" Lotor purred, keeping a straight face.

"Enough! I'm done with you and your petty pranks!" Zarkon grabbed Axca, who still wore her helmet, by the neck. He began to lift her from the ground, snarling.

"Put her down father," Lotor frowned. "I'm sorry I disobeyed your rules, but I wanted to challenge Champion, see what I could do against-"

Zarkon dropped Axca, who landed on her knees, gasping, and grabbed Lotor's arm instead. "I should have you executed at the least." The emperor hissed. "But, because you are my son and only heir since Sendak is not quiet ready, I will spare you."

"Thank you, father."

"But, if you ever show your face here again without Haggar or my consent, I will end you."

"Yes, father." Lotor nodded, and Zarkon released his grip. "Vrepit Sa."

"Vrepit Sa." Zarkon snarled, and he stormed into his throne room.

"Hm." Lotor nodded, considering this. "Let's head back to my ship."

After about ten doboshes, they arrived at their ship, and boarded.

"So, how did it go?" Zethrid asked, a glimmer of brutal hope shining in her eye.

"Fine. Everything is going according to plan." Lotor smirked.

"And when the plan is ready to be launched, nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

-Gravtron1

Lotor had the comet-ship plan even before season 1. And this is (fake) proof.

Acxa is Keith's sister in here, born after her mother left Earth. I recently updated it to fit Season 6, so, if this seems different to you, that's why.


End file.
